Legends' Tale : Azure Treasure
by Yuki-StarlightBlue-Heartfillia
Summary: Juvia quits Fairy Tail, along with Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Gajeel, and Levy, because the humiliation towards Juvia from a certain ice mage. She's now fully trained, and now, she is the master of a guild, and threatens payback to Gray. As the master of the guild, namely Azure Treasure or Nanami , what will happen next? Pairings : Juvia x Harem, TBD. Expect a Poll.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna-sama. This is my second fan fiction, will also be harem. Juvia x Harem. But different stories, plotline, and lots to expect. So what do you think?**

**Yuki : Umm... **

**Yukino : Well, Yuki-san doesn't own FT. If she did, Juvia will already have someone to love her.**

**Lucy : But, she already has Lyon, right?**

**Yukino : True**

**Yuki : But If I own FT, she might be in harem circle, okay guys?**

**All : Enjoy!**

**Summary : She was there. She saw it all. She knew it all. Yet, she was hurt. What is her only choice? To Quit, from her pain.**

She was there. She was stalking him as usual. She knew that she was the guild's weakling, not Lucy. She knew how broken-hearted it was to receive such hate from the one she loved. Gray Fullbuster. Yup, he is the reason why she left. He is.

_Flashback_

"_Mira-san, Juvia would like some water please." The water mage ordered as she waited for the appearance of a certain ice mage._

"_Okay, wait please, Juvia." The barmaid response as she prepared for her drink._

"_Gray-sama, glad you're finally here, Juvia would like to…" Her voice dropped as soon as her eyes landed on Gray's hand. He was holding Lucy's hand!_

"_Sorry, Juvia, I'm dating Lucy now, she's strong, she's always there for her nakama, she's not a stalker, and end of story, I love her." Gray said with no hesitation in his tone._

"_Sorry, Juvia. Yes, Gray deserves someone strong. He doesn't like stalker, he also doesn't like anyone who constantly bothers him out of Team Natsu, moreover he doesn't like you. And you're weak." Lucy bashed as she then leapt closer to Gray, and the two was sharing intimate moment._

"_That's it! Juvia's tired of being called a weakling, how Gray constantly turns her down, and how everyone refers to her as if she doesn't care. Juvia quits!" She said, stomping out of the guild._

"_Wait, Rain Woman! We're coming with you." The irondragon slayer stopped her as she then glanced back_

"_Yes, Ju-chan. You're strong, very faithful friend, and you're always there for nakama." Levy pip up._

"_Don't worry, you still got nakama, Juvia-san." Pantherlily said as he joins them._

"_Juvia-san, don't leave!" Wendy exclaimed_

"_Juvia-nee-chan!" Romeo exclaimed_

"_Levy-san, Juvia-san, Gajeel-san!" Jet and Droy shouted as they cry over their nakama._

"_Oi, Juvia!" Natsu shouted as he tried to stop her._

"_Juvia!" Mirajane shouted as she tried to bring her back._

"_Juvia-chan!" Lisanna yelled as she then tried to chase her, but she left._

"_Master, I would like to remove my insignia." Juvia said as she then packed her belongings, with Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Levy behind her._

_Levy nodded as she spoke up, "We also would like to, Master." She spoke heavily as her insignia was gone, along with Juvia's, Gajeel's, Lily's, Wendy's, Carla's, and Romeo's._

"_Wait, so what happen? Did my brats do something wrong?" Master asked as Levy then explained._

"_Well, actually, Lu-chan and Gray spoke something bad about Ju-chan and then she got upset and desired to leave the guild," _

"_And we volunteered to follow Rain Woman, if that's okay." Gajeel interrupted as he then took a step backward._

"_Farewell, Master, Farewell, Fairy Tail. Hope we meet again, someday." Juvia bids farewell as she bowed in front of master in her biggest gratitude._

"_Take care, my child." Master said as he then proceed to the guild._

The rest of Fairy Tail watched at how Lucy and Gray upset poor Juvia about being a weakling. No one said she was a weakling, in fact, Lucy must have big guts that she spoke like that, because Juvia in full power was ranked to be one of the strongest female in Fairy Tail despite Mirajane, Erza, and Cana. Lucy and Gray humiliated her in front of the guild as tears then streaming down her eyes. Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla were on her side. Erza was not on the guild that day since she was on S-Class mission, while Mirajane wanted to follow her, but worry of the other members.

Now, she was somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore. It was not easy to find a certain destination. First of all, they have no destination, nowhere to begin with. Juvia started her makeover by changing her hair style, now she has her blue hair that reach the tip of her shoulder, blue headband with sapphire stone, and her bangs covering her eyebrows. She then decided to wear a white, sleeveless blouse with blue ribbon in it, adored with midnight blue checkered skirt, and navy blue boots.

Of course, Levy has changed in her appearance, who was now wearing an orange blouse, and brown skirt with brown sneakers, while Gajeel wore a certain grey T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Journey is a journey, but how long will Fairy Tail recognized that they have lost their precious members?

* * *

"Brats, listen up! Why do you kick Juvia out of the guild?" Master released his anger as the guild that was agonized in horror, become even more petrified.

"Simple, she's weak, and she's a stalker, weirdo, and all. There's too much of her that I don't like." Gray simply replied as he hugged Lucy, to his surprise, Lucy was crying.

"You're so mean, Gray. I thought you would just pretend that so that she doesn't bothers you anymore, but look. You've kicked our nakama out!" Lucy said, bursting in tears. She lost one of her nakama, and although Juvia called her "Love Rival", she doesn't bother much having her around.

"Gray, how could you?! How could you kick Juvia-chan out? How could you? Don't you think how this all meant? Don't you even respect her? Don't you know how this feels if you're the one being her?" Lisanna burst out as she then changed to the Animal Soul : Tigress

"I'm so disappointed of you, Gray." Natsu said, with the most terrorizing expression

"As for, Lucy and Gray, you will be receiving punishment for kicking Juvia out of the guild."

Of course, Lucy and Gray couldn't do anything. Now Lucy knows this, she could have just reject his offer.

_Flashback_

"_Lucy, could you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Gray said as he was about to step his foot on the guild_

"_Ne, Why? I don't want to!" Lucy blushed scarlet as she then look away._

"_I'll pay all of your rents, I'll take on my best responsibility as your new boyfriend. Anything you want will be granted." Gray spoke up in his sweetest tone._

"_How about Juvia?" Lucy asked, imagining the wrath of certain water mage, who know she claimed to be her friend, but still calling her 'Love Rival' at some times."_

"_Don't worry, you're stronger than her, you're not a stalker, plus, you're pretty and adored by many spirits. Just do this so that she will stop stalking me._

"_Fine. Fine. Fine. We only got to do this until she stopped right?"_

"_Right."_

Now, Lucy really wanted to take her promise back. She does want to help him, but she didn't want to kick Juvia out of the guild.

Lisanna and Mirajane, who was now frowning over the water mage and the solid scripture mage, saddened as the atmosphere on the room, became more intense, and sorrowful. Seems things couldn't get better, could it?

They missed the presence of a certain water mage, and was so sorry that she left the guild. She has found her happiness, only to get replaced with sorrow. Both white mage frowned as they were thinking of the same thing.

_Please, come back, Juvia. We need you._

**Writing this hurts my heart seriously. I'm such an emo.**

**Yukino : Sure you are, Yuki-san.**

**Lucy : Yeah, Yu-chan, don't be sad, it's just a fan fic, right?**

**Yuki : But I'm sad for all of those who hates her, which is why I made this. She needs more love.**

**Yukino & Lucy : Right!**

**All : Thank you, read, and review.**

**Yuki : I appreciate all of your reviews, minna-sama. Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, minna-sama! 3 reviews is a good start *mumbling at herself* oh well, never mind. I won't post the poll anytime sooner, because I'm going to introduce the OCs first. And it will be a surprise whom they will be. No hint.** **  
**

**Yukino : Umm... Yuki-san didn't own Fairy Tail. If she did, Juvia will be less random and she will be the main character.**

**Lucy : So true, we can't have her shouting 'Love Rival' to me, can't we?**

**Yuki : Let's just proceed!**

Chapter 2 : A Visit

Three years has passed since then. Lucy constantly blame Gray for kicking Juvia out, while Lisanna and Mirajane frowned at the absence of the water mage. Things were no better than that in Fairy Tail, while of course, Erza punished Gray more often as she would intimidate him for kicking Juvia out.

"It's been three years, huh?" Lacie asked as she then prepare the drink for the master

"Yes, Lace-chan. Time has almost come to introduce ourselves as stronger figure." The guild master, Azure Treasure, put her head on top of her hand as her smile turn into a devil smirk.

"Um… Ocean Girl, you better get this revenge thing right." Silver spoke as he then paced back and forth on the large guildhall of Legends' Tale.

"It's my sake, okay. But I do appreciate your efforts in this, and I do appreciate that you want to be my companion." She gazed as she stared blankly to the carpet of the hall.

"Umm…. Azure-san, you think you're ready?" Sonata exclaimed as she pleaded on the guildmaster with glee.

"Of course, I am. Get ready, Fairies." The master got up from her chair while sipping a warm chrysanthemum tea, she was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, a dark blue headband with blue sapphire stone adorning it, and navy blue boots. She stood calmly as the members near her bowed.

"You sure you're in it for this, master?" Kuro asked as he then bowed to the master of the guild.

"Yes. How many times do I need to say 'yes'? More than hundreds?" The master raised her eyebrows as she smirked on her members. "You all are going to be perfect for the Games. Show everyone what we made of, we are legends, we stood as one, our identities are unknown to others, but our presence are trembled and feared. We are the Legends, Legends' Tale. Stand proud! Lacie, Silver, Kuro, Flame, Sonata, Nevada, Glace, Neptune, and Clarity?

Everyone nodded and bowed as the headmaster finished her speech. They bowed on until came on the partner of the guild master, Shimizu.

"Minna! Ne, Azure, or Mioru-chan, shouldn't we start to train?" Everyone then gasped as the Exceed smiled cheerfully at them.

"Okay. Everyone, to the backyard. We're going to train, be in time. Don't worry, still one more hour before training, I'm just going to decide the players for the Games with Shimizu." Azure turned back as she head to her office, followed by the Sea Blue Exceed, Shimizu.

She glanced at her desk. Azure couldn't think of any plans now, but perhaps this will do. Yeah, this will surely do.

"Okay, change of plans, everyone. We're heading to Fairy Tail!" The master announced as everyone leaved the guild hall empty. Shimizu trailed behind the group as they were on the way to Fairy Tail.

Two white mages frowned as they waited the day to see the blue water mage, smiling happily at everyone in the guild. They missed her, a lot. Being used without her in the guild is a lot of challenge, and not to mention, Lucy regrets for what she did to Juvia and has never talked to Gray ever since.

Natsu pretty much get used over it, but still missed the water mage who use to cheer up the ice mage and watch over their fights. Gray pretty much take no care in it, along with some others who exclaimed she is just _'weirdo', and 'weakling'._

"Lisanna! Mira! Tadaima!" Certain girl answered as she then reveal herself.

"Juvia!" Both shouted as they simultaneously hugged the water mage.

"Mm… Seems like some things never change." Kuro spoke up as he observed the guild's doing

"I know, Kuro. Some things never change." The mage looked away as took a glance over the guild. Her eyes scanned over the guild, and she found no one missed her, except for the Take Over Sisters.

"Don't you miss this guild?" Flame asked as he smiled, reminiscing his memories about the guild.

"Yup, I did. I miss this." Sonata exclaimed as she smiled cheerfully, next to her was Azure.

"Wait, why do you smell like Juvia? You kinda remind me of her." The fire dragon slayer, Natsu exclaimed as he approached the guild.

"You have no right to speak like that to Master Azure. Now back off, or I'll use force to eliminate you!" Glace eyed the fire dragon slayer coldly as he then prepared to attack.

"It's okay, Glace. He's no threat to us, so please." Azure dismissed as Glace then bowed and back off to where he was.

"Umm…. Do you want to know why? I'm her spirit, Azure Treasure, moreover known as Nanami of Seven Seas." The guild master answered his curiosity as he then analyzed the woman in front of him.

"But, you do look like her. Oh, so you're her spirit? I don't know she's a Celestial Wizard." The fire mage retorted as he displayed his usual grin.

Azure Treasure mentally face-palm herself. Mentally. "No, she died, and I was her reminiscence. I'm Azure Treasure, not the weakling you're talking about." She spoke without hesitation, truthfully, the Legends' Tale members knew that it was a lie. Truthful lie.

"Oh okay then, Azure, or whatever it is, so, how come you know about Juvia?" The fire mage asked as he was then interrupted by the once more angry ice guy, Glace.

"Master Azure can't tell you that. Master Azure needs her identity to be safe, and therefore, if you dare to ask her again, I'll beat you up." Glace eyed at him as he then begin to pick the fire dragon slayer in the collar.

"Stop acting recklessly! You don't want to spoil Master's identity, don't you?" Nevada interrupted as the girl picked up Glace by his collar, preventing the two's fight.

"Fine, I'll let you go now, Dragneel. You're never going to be safe when it comes to Master Azure. I'll beat you before you could get your filthy hands on her!" Glace shot him a death glare as he walked away.

Azure Treasure is one of the Wizard Saints. She knew, sooner or later, everyone would recognized her presence, her strong presence. She turned to leave when there was a certain ice mage, stopping her.

"What are you doing here, Azure-san?" The ice mage asked politely as he then approached the guild master.

"Back off. I'm here not to fight, but somehow, our first met has already given me a worst impression. Worst ever impression." Azure replied emotionlessly as she then walked towards the door, only to be stopped by the ice mage.

"Stop!" The ice mage then tried to stop her from leaving as she then turn to him.

"Okay. Lisanna, Mira, would you like to join Legends' Tale?" Azure offered them as they then shook their heads.

"We can't. We're always going to be in Fairy Tail, we wish we can, Azu-chan." Lisanna replied

"Sorry we can't, Azure-chan." The barmaid replied simply as she continued on to serve drinks.

"Eh, Azure-san is so pretty! Kawaii-deshou ka~!" Some male guild mates of Fairy Tail begin to drool over Azure. She was angered up by all the flirts send on her, but she tried best to ignore it, and just look normal. No one wants a certain angry wizard saint to destroy another guild. Certainly no.

"Stop all of your flirts, or I'm going to…." Glace charged on, as he was interrupted by Lacie

"Master won't like it if you behaved that way." Lacie replied monotonously as she adjust her glasses.

"Seems like this guild is a resident of perverts." Neptune hissed as he then saw the males drooling over their master.

Silver nodded as he saw all males that were drooling over the Wizard Saint. She was the Second Saint, Lady Second of Wizard Saint, Goddess of Ishgar. Bear it, why everyone was staring at her in awe.

"We better quit now! No use being in this guild!" She roared as the members of the guild, including Shimizu followed after her. Still in her cloak, she walked calmly as two people heading in their way, preventing them to go any further.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" A voice roared. It was Erza and Master Makarov.

_Good. Now trouble after trouble. Azure thought as she then halt her steps._

"My name is Azure Treasure, Master of the guild Legends Tale. What do you want?" She shot them her death glare, trying so much to lower her temper.

"What are you doing here, Azure?" Erza interrogated as she then shot a blade in front of Azure's neck. Azure kept her head down, and slowly, her emotionless expression remained, and as she looked up, she shot the Titania with her death glare.

"I don't want to mess with you here, but if that's what you want, I'll accept it." Azure replied calmly as Erza raised her sword. The two was about to begin when suddenly, Glace intercepted the fight.

"Fight me! Master Azure, I will fight for you!" The guy arrogantly claimed as he then transform into his battle attributes, a simple silver trench coat, long pants, he was holding a blue stave, with a crystal lacryma on top of it.

"Sapphire bringer : Avalanche!" He chanted as then his stave, made out of sapphire, glows brightly, and in an instant, huge avalanche was delivered to Erza.

"What kind of magic is that?" She asked as she then transformed into her flight armor to dodge the attack.

"Well, Sapphire Bringer or simply known as Sapphire Magic is one of the rarest magic." Neptune commented as he continuously eyeing on the battle.

Lacie nodded in agreement. "Yup, it is one of the lost magic, and lost magic are often powerful."

The Legends' Tale members continued on watching the battle. Both sides are equal, no, there must be a way for Glace to defeat the mighty Scarlet without the have to reveal himself.

"Sapphire bringer : Thousand waves!" He chanted as waves rushing towards the Titania. She then quickly transform into her Sea Empress Armor, to which, the water kept on striking.

"Looks like you fall for my trap, Titania! My magic is combination of Sapphire conjuration and summoning magic. The waves are literally not the normal _'water'_ definition, it is composed of special type of blue waves. You'll never know it for sure." He shrugged as he then was halt by a certain ice mage.

"You want to battle with Erza then you have to battle with me first!" The ice mage proudly acclaimed as he then began to strip of his shirt and his coat. The sapphire bringer mage was about to prepare for his next assault, until he was stopped by his Master Azure.

"I'll finish him off. You have done good job, Glace. I can sense all of your conjuration magics from here, but I beg you, to not fight him, because I better take him by myself." Azure replied as she then took a step forward, she was still under her cloak, her midnight blue cloak, and her wizard saint cape was hidden underneath it. Gray gulped. How could he win against a mighty wizard saint? Is it the end of him?

"Okay. Pardon me, I should introduce myself. My name is Azure Treasure, the Master of Legends' Tale, and as you know, they are my members, and without further ado,"

"Let's start."

**Finally, the chapter 2 is up! And, I forgot to update my other fan fic T_T. LOL, bad me.**

**Yukino : You've done great, Yuki-san.**

**Lucy : Yeah, Yu-chan!**

**Yuki : Thanks! And I think this is the worst I can type T_T Gomen.**

**Yukino : You've done great, Yuki-san.**

**Yuki : Just call me Yuki already!**

**Lucy : Anyways… **

**Yuki : Thanks for the reviews for …. *Drums roll***

**Lucy : Shouko-chan, Celine-chan, and also… Eru-chan, am I right? **

**Yukino : You certainly got it right, Lucy-san.**

**All : Ja! Arigatou Gozaimasu! **


End file.
